SON OF NEPTUNE
by PJO FOREVER
Summary: Adopted from FlamelsCross98. My view of the Son Of Neptune.
1. Chapter 1

1

Percy

I woke, which was weird, 'cos I couldn't even remember falling asleep. Someone was shaking my shoulder, "Percy! Percy, come _on_! Wake up already, it's break time!"

Opening my eyes, I saw a girl with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and brown, chocolaty eyes. She was wearing some sort of uniform, a short red skirt and a short-sleeved white blouse with a red line on the collar. She was looking at me like a friend, but I had absolutely no idea who she was. Next to her was a guy in a similar uniform, with sandy, cropped hair and an amused smile.

"Looks like you're in demand, man."

"Umm…"

I was more than a little confused. Who were these people? Why did they sound like they knew me? I studied them carefully. They seemed my age, which was… I had no idea. Come to think of it, I had no idea who I was either; I didn't even know my own surname.

"What's wrong, Percy?" the girl asked, sounding nearly as confused as I was, "Are you feeling ok?"

I stood up, looking around me. It appeared I was in some sort of classroom. Seeing the displays, which were of the Tudors and Stuarts and other probably-important-people, I judged that it was a history class. Students were filing out through the doors at the back. A man was behind the teacher's desk, staring at me as though he'd never seen me before. Which wasn't really that odd, 'cos I knew I'd never seen him. Had I? I couldn't remember. Couldn't remember anything…

"Anna, I think he needs to go to matron, he's not looking too good."

"Percy, is he right? You're not ill, are you?"

I turned back to them, scanning their faces, trying to spark some dim form of recognition in myself.

Nothing.

"Umm, not meaning to be rude, but who in Hades are you people?"

The girl's face registered shock, and she turned to the guy, who was beginning to smile again, like he'd heard a joke.

"Nice one, Percy, but you're gonna have to try harder then that to fool us."

"Umm, Louis, I think he's serious," the girl said in a scared voice, "Percy, do you honestly not know who we are?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I have no idea who _I _am either…"

I saw the pain in her eyes as I spoke, and I wondered what I'd done to upset her.

"Did you hit your head or something? Have you got amnesia?"

"Okay, let's all just calm down. Percy, I am Anna Merrell, and this is Louis Castle. You are… Well, you're Percy."

I stared at her. Why couldn't I remember her? I mean, she was real pretty, and I was sure I'd remember that, if nothing else.

"Who are my family? How do I know you guys?"

"Well, I've never actually met your family, and… well…"

"What's wrong, Annabeth-I mean, Anna?" Why did I say _Annabeth_? Who's that? Do I know her?

"She doesn't want to say, 'cos you don't remember her. I'm your best friend, man. Anna used to be your friend, but recently, you two have gotten… _Closer._"

Suddenly I understood. The hurt, the shyness, it was all because I was her boyfriend and I didn't even recognise her. I felt ashamed, but none of this was sounding right, like it wasn't quite true…

"Sorry, it's not your fault," she was putting on a brave face, but I could tell she was really upset, "Let's take him to Mr Oak, explain that Percy's l-lost his m-memory."

She and Louis grabbed my elbows and steered me towards the man behind the teacher's desk. He looked up at us, and frowned. He seemed confused to see me there, as though I'd just appeared. He had on a baseball cap, t-shirt and jogging bottoms. Around his neck was a set of wooden tubes. _Reed pipes_ I thought, then blinked. How did I know that? I searched my mind for more information, but that was it. How come I could remember the word 'reed pipes', but not my friend's faces?

We'd reached the desk by then, and my… friends… deposited me in a student chair nearby. Anna sat next to me while Louis was talking rapidly to the man. They kept shooting worried (Louis) and suspicious (Mr Oak) glances in my direction.

I was just about to ask them just what was going on, when the wall exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own this, Rick Riordan does

2

Annabeth

I paced my room in cabin 6. It was still dark, but since it was winter, I was hopeful that it was morning. I walked over to the silver laptop on my desk, which was engraved with a blue glowing on the top. The laptop was a gift from Daedalus two years ago, and the symbol was the Greek Delta, his sign. He'd given it to me so that I could use his plans, as he'd sacrificed himself in order to destroy the Labyrinth, which Kronos and his Titan army were using to invade Camp Half-Blood.

I opened the laptop and turned it on, looking at the clock in the top right corner. No luck. 1.00am. I'd only had 3 hours sleep. I stared at my wallpaper. It was a picture of me and Percy snuggled up – on the bottom of the canoe lake. It made me smile, but increased the pain I'd been feeling for months now.

I wandered over to the window and gazed out. Suddenly, the cabin was too cramped. I opened the door and ran to the beach, only to see the deep blue sea. Just the sight of it brought back memories. Percy's eyes, us kissing on this very beach. It was all too much. I sank to the ground and cried. I was crying so hard I didn't even hear the footsteps behind me, until it was too late.

Someone was sitting next to me, his arm round me. I looked up. It was Jason. I'd tried hard to like Jason, but he was just too much like Percy for me to bear being near him without being reminded of my missing boyfriend. Thinking this brought on a fresh round of tears.

"Hey, Annabeth, it's ok. We'll find him, I promise"

I wished people would stop repeating that. It's ok. Nothing was ok, not anymore. Not since Percy disappeared.

I guess I should explain. About a month ago, my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, went missing. Hera told me via a dream that if I found the boy with only one shoe, then I'd find the answer to Percy's disappearance. Only all I found was Jason, son of Jupiter. He had been taken from a Roman equivalent of Camp Half-Blood, and his memories erased. We deduced that Percy had been moved to this Roman camp and had his memories removed as well. The only problem was that the Roman camp wasn't nearly as accommodating as ours, and if they found out that he was Greek, they'd probably kill him. So we'd spent the last few weeks building a ship, the Argo II, which would take us to Mount Othrys, San Francisco, where we believed the Roman camp was based.

Finally, the ship was ready, and we set sail at 7.00am. 6 hours left. But then there was no guarantee that we'd ever find the Roman camp. According to Jason and Chiron, it was heavily guarded. No problem, we could take care of a few guards, I mean, I have battled a lot of monsters, and so has Jason. However, the camp was also veiled by magic, so we could be looking straight at it and not even know. Talk about depressing. And I knew that Hera would be doing all she could to stop me from ever seeing Percy again. I wished I'd never insulted her in the Labyrinth. Maybe if I'd just kept my mouth shut, then she'd never have taken Percy away from me. The thought overwhelmed me, and I could barely breathe. Percy's gone. He's gone and it's all my fault.

"Annabeth? I know what you're thinking. It's not your fault. Juno took Percy because he was your leader, and nothing you could have done would change that."

He was just rambling on, meaningless noise. It was my fault. I was sure Hera had taken Percy in revenge, and then, to rub salt in the wound, she'd sent a guy who was like him enough to make me miss him even more, but not enough to fill the gaping gap that had been ripped out of me by Percy's absence.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me through camp. As we walked past the U of cabins, I looked round at him, confused.

"Why aren't we going back to the cabins?"

"I figured you'd want a bit of privacy, so we're going to the Big House."

We carried on walking up the hill, past the pavilion, the amphitheatre, and towards the huge white farmhouse at the top. When we reached the front door, we slowed and tried to be as quiet as possible. Campers are not allowed in the Big House unless they're there to get a quest, and we certainly weren't.

We crept over to the basement, and Jason opened the trapdoor. We went down the cold stone steps, and towards the beds in the corner. Don't ask why there are beds in the basement, I don't even know, and I've been here longer then anyone other than Chiron and Mr D.

We both sat on a bed, and tried to sleep. I thought it would take hours, but as soon as my head touched the pillow, I drifted off.

I was in a history class, and there were three kids and a man sitting at the front. Since I never dream of schools, I knew this wasn't a normal dream. Another thing about demigods, we rarely have normal dreams. We get visions and stuff, which is real annoying when you're trying to get a good night's sleep. Anyway, nothing weird was happening, until one of the kids turned round. He had dark brown hair, and sea green eyes. He was Percy Jackson. My heart did a somersault at the mere sight of him. He was ok! He opened his mouth to speak, and the wall exploded. I could see the vague outlines of dracaenae moving towards him. I could see by the expression on his face that he had no idea what he was up against. I woke up screaming for him to run.


End file.
